Parent Trap
by Mrs Cullen for Life
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen divorced 11 years ago, but they had twins. Bella has Annie & Edward has Hallie. But Annie & Hallie don't know this. What happens when they meet at camp & find out? Simple they create the Parent Trap.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys review and tell me your thoughts. If I get a good vibe I will continue after Daughter of Aro or earlier if I can manage. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1 -- BPOV

The double doors sprung open as everyone clapped, I smiled as we walked forward; but that smile suddenly drooped as he lead me to the dance floor. His arm snaked around my waist pulling me to him, as his other hand clasped around my right hand. I placed my hand shakily onto his shoulder, I leant forward and whispered,

"Please remember nothing complicated, You know I can't dance"

"Don't worry. It's all in the leading, love" he chuckled musically. The music started,

_L is for the way you look at me,  
_

_O is for the only one I see,_

_V is very, very extraordinary,_

_E is even than any one that you adore,_

He sashayed us around the floor, twirling me and spinning me but ever so gracefully that I never tripped. His face lit up as I smiled at him.

_Love is all that I can give to you,_

_Love is more than just a game for two,_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart but please don't break it  
_

_Love was made for me and you,_

As the saxophone played in the instrumental, he kissed me sweetly and rested his forehead on mine as we swayed,

"I love you so much, baby" he whispered

"I love you too, with all my heart" I kissed his tempting lips once again,

"Mrs Cullen, my wife"

"Mr Cullen, my husband"

"Forever"

"Until the end" we smiled and kissed again, as the song recommenced.

_L is for the way you look at me,  
_

_O is for the only one I see,_

_V is very, very extraordinary,_

_E is even than any one that you adore, _

_Love is all that I can give to you,_

_Love is more than just a game for two,_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart but please don't break it  
_

_Love was made for me and you,_

_Love was made for me and you,_

_Love was made for me and you,_

_Your love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you,_

_Love was made for me, for me and you,_

_Love._

Applause broke us from our intense gaze into each others eyes. I blushed at the attention and hid my face in my husband's chest, as he chuckled.

"Give it up once again for Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen, Ladies and Gentleman" the DJ yelled, as more applause filled the Ship's ballroom; including Jasper's wolf whistle. Edward released his hold on my body just keeping our hands entwined.

"Now, everyone dance!" the DJ announced, "Let's dedicate this song to the blushing bride" I blushed on cue as everyone laughed. Piano chords blasted through the speakers, and Edward led me to our seats pulling me into his lap.

"Edward! You better not crease her dress" Alice warned him before patting his head like a dog, she smiled at us both. She was about to say something but something-or should I say someone- caught her eye.

"JAZZY!" she squealed and ran towards the blonde Texan.

_I love the way she fills her clothes.  
_

_She looks just like them girls in vogue.  
_

_I love the way she plays it cool.  
_

_I think that she is beautiful._

_She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely_

_  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely_

_She's Pretty, a fitty  
_

"Mom" a voice whispered, I looked up to Edward, confused. He just smiled and pecked my lips.

_She's got a boyfriend though and that's a pitty.  
_

"Mom" the voice was louder this time.

_She's flirty so flirty  
And that kind of girl that's really dirty._

"Mom!" I jumped startled and looked into the emerald eyes of my eleven year old, Annie, "Come on Mom, I have camp today" she jumped up and down on my bed reminding me too much off Alice, my face faltered.

"What's wrong?" she spoke gently. This was her first trip out of the country alone, I was worried about her but especially since she's going to America. I haven't been there since-

"Nothings, wrong" I tried to sound convincing, "I'll just miss you loads!" I tackled her onto the bed tickling her. It was true the second part. I would miss her, terribly.

"NO! Stop! Mom!" we both laughed.

"What's going on here?" A voice boomed. I looked up to the door of my bedroom to see my best friend, Emmett. Emmett was technically our butler but he's more of a loveable brother who cleans and looks after Annie when we're all busy. Just looking at him you wouldn't think he was a butler more a wrestler he is super tall and has huge muscles. I looked back at Annie and continued my assalt,

"Uncle Em! Mom! She's … She's" Annie laughed, "Help!"

"It's no use Annie, you'll never-" I was cut off as I was thrown over Em's muscular, "AAHHHH! EMMETT! PUT ME DOWN!"

"NEVER!" he laughed and ran out of my room and down stairs, with Annie following. He ran into the kitchen and to the dining table where my father sat,

"Charlie" Em started, "I'm afraid this woman you call a daughter has been caught savagely tickling you granddaughter. I think you should take her down town"

"Well Emmett", Charlie laughed and put his paper down, "I'm not in until ten today so no can do"

Charlie was head of the Police department in London, covering the whole capital.

"Aw man!" Em sighed melodramatically and put me down. I ran to Charlie and kissed his hair,

"Thank you, Daddy" I then ever so maturely stuck my tongue out at Em, and he returned it.

Once we had all eaten breakfast, Annie and I went to get dressed as Charlie and Em already were. After I had showered I slipped into a charcoal pencil skirt and a grey checked chiffon flowy blouse. As I slipped on my stiletto ankle boots, I thought about how I hated wearing these types of clothes, I only did for the Photoshoots but if I was just sketching or doing paperwork it was a pair of jeans and a nice top. I tied my hair up in a bun and grabbed my handbag and coat. I walked downstairs to find Charlie putting on his jacket, and Annie literally bouncing with a grin on her face, Her hair was exactly like mine, long and wavy but had her father's unique shade of bronze, along with his piercing green eyes. She had jeans and a wrap around purple top, with black tennis shoes.

"Finally, Mom!" Annie huffed, "I thought we were going to miss my flight"

"Well I'm ready so say bye to Grandpa and we can get going" I told her. She leapt into Charlie's waiting arms and squeezed him tight,

"Bye, Grandpa! I'll miss you tons." She told him

"Me too, Sweetpea. Now have fun, kay? Love you"

"I will. Love you too" she grabbed my hand after I hugged Charlie.

"You'll be fine, Bells, _she'll_ be fine" I nodded and followed my daughter outside. I exited our townhouse and walked to the waiting car, where Em was loading Annie's bags. Emmett was flying over to America with Annie, I couldn't bare to go over to that place it brought back to many bad memories. Emmett would be staying overnight before flying back; but unfortunately she was flying alone after the three weeks were up. We all sat in the car; Em and me in the back with a bouncing Annie in between us.

"This is gonna be great do you know they have fencing and horse back riding, and a huge lake where you can swim, and sail and go canoing! It's going to rock!"

"Calm down pip squeak" Em laughed,

"Yeah Annie. Just remember to take lots of pictures on the camera Grandpa got you. It's your first trip out of England alone so it needs to be captured" I added. The rest of the journey was spent in a similar fashion; Annie chirping on about Camp and Emmett and I adding comments now and then.

We arrived at the airport and checked in; and before you know it their flight was being called.

"Flight BA713 London to Florida is now open" the tanoy announced. I felt myself tearing up but held them back. I squeezed Annie fiercly,

"Have fun, baby girl. Okay and remember that I love you loads. All of us do"

"I know, mom. I love you too" she smiled, I kissed her cheeks and then her forehead. I pulled Em into a hug,

"See you soon, brother Bear"

"You too, Lil sis" he squeezed me before whispering so Annie couldn't hear, "Don't worry, Bells" Charlie and Emmett were the only ones here who knew what happened.

"Thanks" I smiled, "Now get going you two, or you'll miss your flight!"

"Kay. Bye mom"

"Bye Bells" They walked off and checked in, before boarding I yelled out Annie's name and she turned around.

"BE SAFE!" I shouted

"I WILL!" she replied, smiling. We both waved before they disappeared.

I sighed and turned around. I got outside and hailed a taxi. I told him where to go and then I sat back, and looked out of the window. As hard as I tried my mind drifted to him. I couldn't help it. I suppose it was probably due to Annie going to the continent where we grew up and met. I remembered the first time I had met him. His family and him had moved form Chicago to Forks in my Junior year. I had just gotten my books from my locker, of course being me I dropped one. As I bent down to retreve it I didn't hear the person to my left open their locker. So as I stood up I banged my head on the locker and fell to the floor. He rushed to help me and was appologising propusly, but then I looked into his eyes and fell in love; and it's been that way ever since. I descretly wiped the stray tear that fell from my eye as we pulled up outside my store. I paid the man and went inside. I went into the back and then to where we so the shoots,

"Okay guys, I'm here. Let's get to it" I announced smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to paste the next chapter until I had finished Daughter of Aro but I wanted to dedicated this to Natasha Richardson who originally played Bella's character in Parent Trap. She died this week after a skiing accident, so this is in loving memory of her. Rest in Peace.**

**x**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2 -- EPOV

I looked up from my Laptop as I heard a car pull into the driveway. I was currently sat on my terrace out back in the house I had built from scratch, next to my Vineyard. Yes, I had finally done it, achieved my dream. It was nearly complete, except for her-

"Edward?" My mom called,

"Outback!" I yelled. My mom, Esme and Dad, Carlisle had mentioned that they would be visiting today, since Alice and Jasper had taken Hallie on Holiday before she went to camp. Speaking of which she would be going to today, and then in three weeks my angel would be home. Hallie was my eleven year old daughter she had my bronze hair and it was long but not as long as her mother's probably four inches shorter, just reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades, and she had my green eyes, not her, chocolate brown eyes.

"Edward, darling" mom smiled and walked onto the terrace. I stood and embraced her, then my father,

"Son"

"Hey Dad. Can I get either of you a drink? Sit down"

"Sure. I'll have a lemonade" Mom smiled,

"Same for me, please Edward" Dad added. I nodded and went into the kitchen. I grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and three glasses before returning outside to my parents. I poured the drinks and handed them out.

"Edward, where's Rose?" Dad inquired. Rosalie, or Rose as she was known as was my best friend apart from Jasper and my sister, but she was employed as my Nanny. She looked after Hallie when I was at work but most importantly she was a mother figure for Hallie, having cared for her since she was one.

"She went to the store for the weekly shop" I told her.

"What about Tanya?" Mom asked but she tried hard to keep the displeasure from her voice, for my sake but unfortunately failed.

"At work" Tanya. How do I explain her?

She started working as my publicist at the start of the summer and she didn't hide her attraction for me. Tall, voluptuous, tanned and Strawberry Blonde. I can't deny that she has no beauty as that would be a lie. After Hallie left with Alice and Jasper for the summer, I cracked and we went out. I didn't want too, God knows I regretted it. Sure my marriage was over but it didn't mean that I lost all feelings for my ex-wife. I don't know why I said yes. I guess you could say it was the loneliness, of having no other half, sleeping alone at night and seeing all my family with their loves; and the guilt. The guilt that has eaten away at me for the past eleven years knowing Hallie is growing up without her mother. Yes, she has Esme, Rose and Alice but they're not her mother. That's not the worse of it. We are now engaged, I don't know how. One minute we're eating a meal, and the next Tanya's discussing our wedding. I just … I just didn't deny it. Hallie needs a mother and I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. It works out for everyone, well except Tanya. I feel bad marrying her and not loving her, but sometimes it's like she knows and she's accepted it.

I suppose I love her in someway, more like friends love friends; I'm just not _in _ love with her. I was brought back to reality by my mother's sigh.

"Edward" she started,

"Don't mom, not now" I whispered, resting my head in my hand. We spent the best part of an hour discussing whatever we felt like, carefully avoiding anything to do with Tanya or my impending wedding. I still have to tell Hallie, hopefully she'll understand, I pray she does.

"Well, son, I'm sorry I can't stay longer. I have surgery in the afternoon" Dad announced standing up and finishing his lemonade, "I'll talk to you later son" he walked into the house, out of the Californian Sun.

My mother stood and hugged me from behind, as I stayed seated,

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know you don't want to talk about it. It's just you're my only son and Hallie is my only grandchild. I just want what's best for you both. I know I have encouraged you to find someone, but" she sighed, "Do what's best"

I looked up at my mother, pecked her cheek and stood. I brought her into my arms, my six foot three towering over her petite frame.

"I take your words to heart mom. I understand but-"

"But your going to do it anyway" she smirked, and I laughed,

"You know me too well, mother"

"I should do. You're my baby boy" she held my chin forcing me to look into her green eyes, "You're wise, you'll know"

"I know what I'm doing, mom" I lied hopefully convincingly. I have no idea anymore.

"I know, baby, I know" she smiled, "Now I mustn't keep your father waiting"

"Very true" I laughed, and bent down so she could kiss my forehead.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too, mom" she smiled and went to the front door. I sat back down and pulled my laptop onto my lap. I began to type up the finance report for this month, but my phone rang out.

My personalised ring tone for Hallie was Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder. Tanya was always bugging me to let her have her own ring tone but I told her it was something special that Hallie and I had, so she let it go.

_Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love_

"Hey angel" I smiled as I answered this would be the last time I would hear form her until I picked her up.

"Hi Daddy" she giggled, "What are you doing today?"

"I'm working"

"Aw! Never mind, at least Aunty Alice didn't take you shopping" she sighed, as I laughed just like her mother, "Don't laugh at me. She bought you something"

"What?" I asked worried, I knew what my sister was like.

"Oh, nothing, nothing just … ametalicpinkshirtforandiquoteclubbing"

"Hallie Scarlet Cullen, what has she bought?"

"A metallic pink shirt for and I quote, 'clubbing'" she whispered

"Put her on the phone" I pinched the bridge of my nose, I heard her giggling and calling Alice in the background,

"Hello, dearest brother" Alice sung

"Alice. What is this Hal tells me about a certain shirt?"

"Oh Edward! It was on sale, it's great! I got Dad and Jazz one too" I smirked at the thought of not only me wearing the shirt.

"What colour have you bought them?"

"I bought Dad a pale green one and Jazz a lilac one"

"Why does Dad get green?" I wined

"Because Mom would only allow that one"

"Mom knew?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure but she said yes, she even gave the money. She wants you all to wear them at the next party" I was about to speak but she cut me off, "I'd love to chat but Hal wants to talk to you, and I need to help Jazzy with the bags. Talk to you soon. Love ya, Bro"

"Love you too, Ali" I mumbled.

"Dad?" Hallie giggled,

"Don't say a thing missy" I chuckled,

"My mouth is sealed"

"Good. Now how long have I got left to talk to you before you need to leave?"

"I have to go now" she spoke softly, "I'm sorry"

"No need to apologise, sweetie" I smiled, "Now have fun, and keep safe, okay?"

"Alright, I love you Daddy"

"Love you too, angel"

"Bye"

"Bye" I hung up and closed my laptop. I stood up and walked around the house towards the drive. I walked across and down the path towards the gates of the vineyard. I went into the barn and relaxed into the cool shade of the warehouse. I picked up the folder and took out the correct sheets, as I started making my daily notes.

"Let's get to it" I muttered to myself, as I came to the first barrel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reunited Lovers One Shot Contest**

This is a contest run by Mrs Cullen For Life and The Cullen's Secret. It's all about love, fluff and of course reunions!

All entries must be in for by 20th December 2009, midnight (British Time), and then the finalists will be announced in the new year, ready for you all to vote!!

* * *

Rules . . .

1. It has to be an one shot. (but can be extended after the contest winner is announced)

2. It has to be about Edward and Bella. Other characters can be involved and talked about but the main story has to be E/B.

3. Only Human stories (sorry!).

4. Each person can admit up to 5 stories each.

5. Any scenario (as long as they're human) is allowed. Anything from 90 years later to unknown pregnancies. We will never judge J

6. If you want a lemon in you can but they are NOT compulsory.

7. Have fun!!

* * *

To enter simply PM either Mrs Cullen For Life or the Cullen's Secret, and your story will automatically be entered and added to the C2 created.

If you enter please paste this, along with the correct information, at the top of the One Shot before sending it to us.

**Reunited Lovers One Shot Contest**

**Name of Story:**

**Penname:**

**POV:**

**Lemon: Yes/No**

* The Cullen's Secret has written an example called Un-Break My Heart, for anyone who wishes to see one*

To read the entries go to the Reunited Lovers One Shot Contest C2.

If you have any questions about the contest, contact either **Mrs Cullen For Life **or **The Cullen's Secret.**

**Good Luck!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!!

I'm so sorry for the delay on the next rounds of voting, so much rubbish has happened lately but now we're back and ready to judge!

All votes must be in by **1st**** April 2010**, midnight (British Time) and you can only vote up to three times each.

The entries are in the C2 United Lovers One Shot Contest.

To vote simply send a PM to **Mrs Cullen For Life** or **The Cullen's Secret**. (We will not accept any anonymous votes)

If you have any questions about the contest or voting, contact either **Mrs Cullen For Life **or **The Cullen's Secret.**

**  
Without any further a due, let the voting commence!**

**  
Good Luck!!**


End file.
